Milk
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: What would happen if a certain bodily fluid of Izaya's turned to milk?


Milk

A/n: This is my first fill for the DRRR Kink meme on LJ. Established relationship. So just sit back and enjoy it~

Summary: What would happen if a certain bodily fluid of Izaya's turned to milk?

Another lick, another suck, another groan. He had no idea how it happened, it may have been because he was hanging out with Shinra, but he didn't care as that mouth on his length sucked harder, a familiar blond head bobbing up and down. "Sh-Shizu..." The crimson-eyed informant stuttered out, groaning, his head rolling back on his shoulders, his crimson red eyes rolling back into his head when Shizuo gave a nip to the head, before diving back down to suck.

That blond head pulled back, honey eyes glittering with arousal in the dark even as he dived down for the head, curling his tongue around it. In the dark light, there was only the light that spilled from the window, the saliva slick length glittering slightly even as Shizuo descended again. Even he didn't know what happened to Izaya. It was quite randomly actually. Izaya was a bit busy with work and it had gotten Shizuo a bit frustrated, so he decided to fix it and give his boyfriend a blowjob. But instead of the usual creamy, salty liquid that would spurt from his lover's length it was an oddly familiar taste. It was Milk. Since then, he couldn't stop himself from wanting it, wanting to taste it. Now, milk had never been this addicting to him before, but perhaps it was the fact that it was coming from his lover's body is what made it so addicting.

With a loud cry, Izaya released into Shizuo's mouth; panting, face flushed, he watched as the blond easily swallowed the liquid a small white dribble sliding out of the corner of his mouth before it was eagerly lapped up but that skillful tongue once again. It wasn't that it was just blowjobs that the other was giving him, yes, they were having real sex too, but Shizuo, the insatiable beast that he was, wasn't quite satisfied with just that. Shizuo crawled over his lover, his larger, naked frame towering over the other who lay against the sheets, body slick with sweat. "Hahn... Sh-Shizuo… n-no more…" Izaya had no idea how much more he could take before his body simply stopped functioning. He mentally cursed Shinra for this since it was probably the brunette's fault anyways.

A gasp as released past swollen lips as the raven-haired male felt the other's heated length press at his entrance. They'd already done it twice and he wanted to go _again_! He shuddered as he felt the tip slowly slide in, his hands grasping at those broad shoulders, intent to push the other away, but as more and more of the other's hot cock slid in, making him throb with need so quickly, made him clutch at them, nails digging into the skin to leave small crescent-shaped marks. With a single thrust, Shizuo buried himself inside of Izaya. Even though this was now going on their third time _tonight_, he just couldn't help himself. He groaned and pressed his head down on Izaya's shoulder, feeling those walls clamp around him, those slim legs wrapping around his hips and those nails dig into his skin, even after so many times in one night, the informant was still tight as could be.

"Hnn~!"Izaya whined, bucking his hips upward, moaning when he felt Shizuo slide deeper into him. The blond above gave a bit of an experimental thrust, still being careful even thought he already knew that Izaya was plenty stretched enough. He grit his teeth and thrust in again, feeling those walls clamp and squeeze him with every movement. "S-Still as tight as ever..." Shizuo panted out as his lips began to attack the other's sensitive neck, causing the raven to moan and writhe beneath him. Soon enough the moans, whimpers and whines that the other male made slowly began to drive Shizuo mad, making his hips pick up speed. With a sudden shocked gasp, a long drawn out moan, and a blast of toe-curling pleasure, Izaya felt Shizuo strike at his prostrate. The other's reaction caused Shizuo to groan and give a half-laugh as he started to pound into that tight hole, biting, licking and sucking at the other's neck, driving the other insane. Izaya's heels climbed up Shizuo's spine and the blond grabbed those legs, throwing them over his shoulders as he moved to capture the other's lips in a fierce kiss. Their tongues tangled, saliva dribbling from between their mouths as they tried to keep the noises to themselves.

Shizuo reached down and roughly grasped Izaya's arousal, making the other pull away and gasp, moaning out the blonde's name. "Sh-Shizuo!" Izaya cried out, his toe curling even more as he threw back his head, exposing his neck for Shizuo once again. Said blond took that opportunity to take the skin between his teeth, biting it, sucking it, leaving red marks all over the skin. "M-Me! S-So-!" Izaya tried to function out a proper sentence only managing to get that garbled amount out. But it was, really, all the warning that Shizuo needed since it wasn't that hard to understand the other. His hips slowed and, before Izaya could even pant out a bitchy complaint about why Shizuo had stopped, the blonde's mouth easily engulfed the other's length once more, causing Izaya to almost scream, his hands grasping tightly at the sheets. While Shizuo's mouth worked on Izaya's length, his own rough hand grasped himself and began to pump himself. It didn't take long before a white haze filled Izaya mind, making him scream this time, releasing into the other's mouth once again. A grunt and a slight moan again, Shizuo swallowed up the milky substance, his own release spurting out onto the sheets below.

That was it for Izaya, panting a bit harshly, his body still trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm, he managed to crawl over to where Shizuo had collapsed, laying next to him before he passed into darkness. After that, Shizuo tried his hardest to get more of that milk that Izaya's body seemed to be so keen on producing. Izaya was getting a bit fed up with this, and was annoyed. After his dinner with Shizuo, at Russian sushi of course, he was going to track down Shinra and bitch at him until he fixed this goddamn problem. It was interfering with his work, Shizuo's work, and it seemed that it was all that Shizuo wanted. The blond not really wanting to do anything except suck the brunette off. It was starting to really get on his nerves. Izaya glanced over at Shizuo, who was distracted with something at the moment and sighed. Here they were, in his office, Shizuo trying to pass the time while Izaya finished up some last minute work before they left for dinner.

"Nn... Hey… You done yet?" Shizuo grumbled slightly, rocking back and forth in the office chair, using his leg to lift the front legs off the floor and teeter back on the back legs. "No, I'm not." Izaya said, not looking up from the paperwork. "Mmmm… Then let me have it..." Shizuo muttered, feeling a bit frustrated that Izaya had denied him of two things; One, fucking the other into oblivion and two, tasting that sweet milk again. "No. I'm not you're... milk dispenser." Izaya said, turning to face away from Shizuo so the blonde wouldn't see the blush that rose to his cheeks. "If you want some milk, then there's some in the mini fridge." He'd known to stock up on regular milk a long time ago since Shizuo usually complained about Izaya's choice in drinks. "But I don't want that milk." Stupid god dam louse. Who was he to deny him the pleasure? It wasn't as if his lover didn't like it when he was sucked off, but for some reason, it got Izaya even bitchier lately. It was seriously getting on his nerves. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a usual packet of cigarette, taking one and placing it in his mouth, lighting it easily with his lighter. Now, Izaya usually didn't care about Shizuo smoking, it was just when Shizuo did it in _his _office is what got him mad. "I told you not to smoke in here, or can your stupid protozoan brain not remember such a simple thing?" That made Shizuo growl. "What the fuck am I supposed to do then? You won't let me fuck you; I can't smoke in here, or around you, what else am I supposed to fucking do? Other then just sit around and wait for you."

Izaya grit his teeth slightly, oh, so they were back to that? Back to the days when they'd been more enemies then lovers. "Maybe Shizu-chan should use his stupid protozoan brain for something useful once in a while then." Shizuo growled again and the chair clattered to the floor. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him, the poor, innocent door hanging by one hinge now. Izaya sighed and sank down in his plush chair. This needed to end now. Shizuo was storming about and, to his surprise, ran into Shinra. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses slightly as he spied his brunette doctor-friend. "SHINRA!" Shizuo yelled loudly. Shinra glanced over and smiled, giving Shizuo a wave. "Shizuo! How are you?" He asked, completely unaware of the turmoil that was bubbling inside the blond. "Tell me something, Shinra," Shizuo began, finally approaching the brunette to lean forward into the suddenly startled underground doctor's face. "What the fuck did you do to Izaya to make him… t-to make him… FUCK!" Shizuo yelled, his face covered in a light blush. Shinra already knew what Izaya and he did, but he couldn't fucking _say_ it, and that only ticked him off more. That made Shinra sigh slightly and shake his head. "Calm down, Shizuo, and tell me."

Shizuo sighed and, although still glaring at Shinra, he poke again. "You. You did something to Izaya to make.. you know.. turn into milk!" That made Shinra laugh and look away, giving his cheek a nervous scratch. "R-Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" And before Shizuo could comment on that, Shinra's phone rang. "Hello? Hmm.. Fine. I'll be there in a moment." Shinra quickly ended the conversation over the phone, slipping said electronical device into his pocket once more. "Sorry, Shizuo, but there's someone who needs my help!" Shinra gave the blond a bit of an apologetic look before scurrying off. With a growl, Shizuo couldn't help but punch the wall.

Izaya, still sitting in his office, glance over at the brown head that popped in. The brunette gave a whistle slightly as he looked at the door. "As you can see, Shizuo's.. mad, to say the least." Izaya said, leaning his elbows onto his desk, folding his hands together to rest his chin onto them. "So, Shinra, tell me you can help me." A sigh came after that sentence, Izaya pushing away from the desk to stand up, tucking his hands behind his back as he glanced out the window. "I figured that you would have liked it~ Consider it a bit pf a present." "An _unwanted_ present, Shinra. All Shizuo wants is that 'milk'" Izaya made the quotation marks with his fingers to emphasize the last word. Shinra sighed slightly and nodded, upstanding. Especially since he'd tried something like this with Celty once. She was not happy about that. "Alright, alright. Just swing by my place tomorrow and we'll do something about it. Maybe just.. let Shizuo have something just once?" Shinra almost gave the crimson-eyed male a pleading look, silently saying _for the sake of the people of Ikebukuro_. A mad Shizuo was a dangerous Shizuo. "_Fine_." Izaya said on an exasperated sigh.

Shizuo, on the other hand, was sulking a bit. He was being denied one of the few things he wanted. He sighed; and he'd been a jerk about it, getting mad because he couldn't get it. He took out his phone, blinking slightly in surprise when it showed that he had an unread message. He didn't really recognize the number at first, but he opened it anyways. There were only five words written; '**Meet me at Russian sushi 3' **Without any other hesitation, Shizuo stuffed his phone back in his pocket and headed off to Russian sushi, wondering, silently, what the hell Izaya had up his sleeve this time.

A sighed escaped the informant as he pulled back his sleeve to glance at the watch. God, how long did it take the protozoan of a blond to get here! Izaya wasn't a patient person to begin with, when it came to waiting for certain people anyways. Simon came over with his usual greeting, talking about Sushi once again. Izaya had asked Simon, more like tried to bribe him, to give him their food and to not disrupt them any time after. "Ah, Shizuo, have you had your fill of Sushi today? Sushi is good!" Simon's voice boomed out loudly. Shizuo mumbled something to Simon, making the Russian elicit a booming laugh. The door of the mall room that Izaya was in opened and there stood Shizuo, glancing down at Izaya. The raven gave a bit of an impish grin. "And here I thought that Shizu-chan got scared off~" Shizuo scoffed, waving it off. "I'm here aren't I?" "Yes, yes, I know." Izaya waved the question off, picking up some otter and popping it into his mouth. "Eat up, Shizu-chan~ or you won't get your dessert." The tone was teasing and sent the blood bubbling in the blonde's veins as his mind tried to think of the many way that one sentence could go.

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Shizuo's priceless expression. It was fun to do such a thing to the blond. He continued to finish off his sushi slowly, watching Shizuo do the same, watching as those honeyed eyes, hidden behind those shades, trying hard not to focus on Izaya but more on the wall behind the raven. "Come now, Shizuo, I'm starting to feel that I'm too ugly to look at~" Izaya cooed, suddenly taking a piece of sushi, taking a half bite of it, the fish getting caught with his teeth and falling down to his lips. Shizuo's gaze was immediately drawn to where the piece of fish lay, watching as that devious tongue snaked out past those lips and curled around it, watching as the fish slid easily past those lips. There was a snap and Shizuo looked down, realizing that he'd broken his chopsticks. Well it's not like he couldn't eat the sushi with his hands, not that he had any left. It didn't take long for the blonde's control to snap, managing to avoid the table as he suddenly leapt at the raven, said male giving a bit of a surprised noise since he was caught off guard. 

"Haha~! Already so eager, Shizu-chan?" That made Shizuo growl slightly, biting down at the other's exposed neck, causing the raven to gasp. It was his fault anyways, wearing such low cut shirts and the damn fucking scene with the sushi. "It's your fault anyways." He grumbled, causing Izaya to laugh lightly, that laugh ending on a moan when Shizuo bit at his ear. Shizuo growled against the tender flesh lightly, sliding a hand up underneath the other's shirt, catching a dusky nipple in his fingers. "Ah-N!" Izaya cried out, throwing a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. They were in Russian Sushi and it would be bad if _anyone_ caught him doing such lewd actions in such a public place! Shizuo bit his way down from the ear, and down to Izaya's neck, biting and sucking lightly at the skin, leaving a fresh slew of marks. As he continued his ministrations there, a hand slid down the other's body, cupping Izaya's slowly growing arousal through his dark pants causing Izaya to give a muffled moan from behind his hand.

The sight with Izaya and the sushi, watching that mouth work had been an arousing sight and, even thought Shizuo didn't really have much control at the moment, he had enough control to make sure he didn't make any overly loud noises that would cause anyone to come in here, not that he wouldn't enjoy seeing Izaya's expression if people saw him like this. After a few more groping touched, sucks and bites to the pale neck, Shizuo slid the shirt up again, one hand still toying with a dusky nipple when he moved from the other's neck down, nipping lightly at a nipple, feeling the other harden more under his hand. After that, he moved his attention slowly downward, kissing and nipping lightly at the exposed flesh that had been hidden under the other's shirt. That is, until he came face to face with Izaya's arousal through the dark fabric of his pants. "Th-This is your last time to have your 'milk' Shizu-chan.. hahh… you'd better.. make it worthwhile.." Izaya panted out before replacing his hand over his mouth having to have had removed it in order for the blonde to hear him when he spoke. Oh yes, Shizuo certainly would make it worthwhile. With a flick of his wrist, he tore the button from it's clasp, letting it hang to the side loosely from a few of it's threads that were left before he yanked down the pants and boxers that the man wore, the informant's erection easily springing free.

Izaya shivered as he could feel not only Shizuo's hot breath, but also the cool air from the open doors of Russian sushi waft in. Suddenly Izaya clapped both his hands over his mouth to prevent a scream as he felt Shizuo's mouth descend on his aching arousal, making him buck his hips upwards. Shizuo growled, sending the man under him to shudder as the growl sent vibrations running through him, said blond placing an arm over the other's hips to keep him still. He couldn't help but curl and roll his tongue against it, pressing and licking teasingly at parts, Izaya writhing around in pleasure, crying out behind his hands. Shizuo pulled back and that cause Izaya to give the blond a bit of a glare before that head dropped down again, that long tongue stroking at the head, at the slit, sending shivers wracking his lithe frame. "M-MPH~!" Izaya said from behind his hands. Probably either a curse, or something along the lines of Izaya vocally express his pleasure. Since they had held out for so long, almost two weeks since Izaya didn't want to do anything with his body like this, it didn't really take long for him to start to near, especially when one strong hand was still twisting and pinching his nipple slightly causing a rainbow of sensations to course through him.

With a tiny, very light nip to the head and of course that mouth coming back down to give more particularly harsh sucks, Izaya managed to take his hands away from him mouth. "Sh-Shizu! I-I'm- MMGH~!" Izaya said, his hips arching once more before said blonde's mouth was filled with that milk once more. Izaya lay there panting, feeling that mouth and throat continue to work on him, draining him of that milky fluid. "E-Enjoying... your milk… Shizu-chan?" The informant panted out, his body already growing a bit heavy. "Yeah, but it's just not right." "W-What's not right?" Izaya said, slowly gaining his breath back as he hoisted himself up onto his elbows to glower at the man. "Here, I don't get to hear you scream my name." Shizuo whispered when he leaned in close to Izaya, the informant's face turning a nice red. "F-Fine! T-Then you're not getting your dessert!" "I never said that I didn't want it." Shizuo said, standing before he suddenly grabbed Izaya, flinging the man over his shoulder. There was a pause of silence before Izaya spoke. "Shizu-chan?" "Yeah?" "Where are we going~?" "Back to my place." And then it clicked and the informant couldn't help but giggle slightly. Perhaps milk wasn't so bad anymore.

A/n: My first Kink meme fill. It's not really.. I guess.. what was in my mind when I first read it, But I kind of like it. Although I got really pressed for time at the ending I might wind up re-writing the ending at a later date. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and the fact that Shinra has the tools/drugs to make a person's bodily fluids turn to milk.


End file.
